Pirata
by Auraws
Summary: piratas piratas piratas
1. Chapter 1

Navegaban despacio, con el ancla rota por el mar, la Perla había vencido en su última batalla, pero el precio había resultado muy alto. Los hombres se movían con presteza de un lado a otro, remachando las velas, apuntalando maderas… El mar mecía el navío como si de una cuna de bebé se tratara.

En el horizonte, el sol se ponía y la tempestad se apaciguaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Al timón el orgulloso capitán Jack Sparrow guiaba a los suyos de camino a Santa Aldana, una pequeña isla del Caribe. Allí iban a empezar los problemas.


	2. en el barco

La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando la tripulación llegó a Santa Aldana. A su pesar, por lo maravillosa que se mostraba la noche, no bajaron del barco, demasiados quehaceres en su interior para poder disfrutar de la belleza isleña.

Cuando ya la madrugada estaba en su alza, fue cuando los marineros terminaron el trabajo que casi acaba con ellos en la Perla, pero sin desanimarse, ni muchísimo menos, saquearon las bodegas de las pocas existencias de ron que quedaban y se lanzaron a las calles a festejar su llegada a la isla. Todos excepto uno… extrañamente, el capitán Sparrow permaneció pacientemente en su camarote sin moverse de allí. Escribía lentamente sobre un pergamino antiguo, cuando Gibs entró en su recamara sin llamar siquiera, ganándose una mirada de soslayo del pirata:

"Vamos capitán, hemos terminado las faenas, únase a la fiesta con los muchachos".

"No Gibs, no, estoy esperando a alguien"

Y a pesar de que el hombre pidió y suplico su compañía, no saco al capitán nada más que esa frase.

Hacía un par de horas que los muchachos se habían marchado cuando una figura encapuchada atravesó sin dilación el puerto camino a la Perla. Sin detenerse siquiera, como si conociera el barco de toda la vida, subió la escalerilla que conducía a cubierta y recorrió los metros que llevaban a la puerta del camarote del capitán…allí por primera vez, vaciló, alzó la mano como si fuera a llamar a la puerta, para después acercarla al picaporte… fue entonces cuando el capitán Sparrow abrió la puerta dándose de bruces con la figura que cayó al suelo.

"Querido amigo, cada vez que te veo estás más torpe"

"Sí, Jack, sí, será que tus enseñanzas no me sirvieron de mucho"

"Ven aquí, Turner, y hablemos…" dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí "cual es ese negocio del que tenías que hablarme?".


	3. los tres

Lo siento chicas, llevo como un mes intentando subirlo y no me dejaba ni patras, pero por fin lo he conseguidooooooooooooo.

Muchos sorrys.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, se habría escandalizado con la proposición de Turner, pero estaba hablando con el capitán Jack Sparrow, y él había vivido demasiado como para escandalizarse por nimiedades como el mismo dijo.

El negocio consistía en trasladar a tres hombres hasta la otra punta del océano, desde Santa Aldana donde se encontraban de incógnito, hasta la isla Bonita. Todo ello navegando a toda vela, y teniendo en cuenta que era bastante probable que les persiguieran para colgarles.

A pesar de todo, Jack Sparrow aceptó la proposición y dos días más tarde, embarcaban sus pasajeros… digamos que peculiares.

Se trataban de tres hombres diferentes entre sí:

El primero llevaba el cabello muy corto a mechones ralos, como si lo hubiera hecho recientemente con un cuchillo, la cara estaba tiznada y la barba era escasa, como si todavía fuera un niño. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones rotos por varios sitios.

El segundo de ellos llevaba la larga cabellera rubia recogida con una cinta en un lazo, iba ataviado con ropas nobles y limpias. Los ojos eran sorprendentemente negros y brillantes.

Y el tercero y último, llevaba el pelo recogido bajo un pañuelo rojo, semejante al del capitán Sparrow, tenía la cara llena de tizne como el primero, y también vestía como él, pero con una ropa que parecía varias tallas más ancha que la suya. Las manos grandes estaban llenas de callos y arañazos.

Tras recoger a sus pasajeros y a Will Turner y ofrecerles amablemente un camarote para que durmieran los 4 juntos el capitán se retiró a sus quehaceres: beber ron y observar el horizonte.


End file.
